Today, there is an increasing demand for new exercise devices. There is a need for a lightweight, portable exercise device that develops the arms, stomach, back and legs. Ideally, the device is adaptable to be used by all different sizes of men, women, and children.
Numerous muscle conditioning or toning devices have been devised to aid in performing different exercising routines. As an example, elastic straps, which impose a predetermined degree of resistance when stretched, are sometimes used. The elastic straps are formed into a loop and provided with rigid handle grips to be grasped by a user. However, conventional types of hand-held exercising devices have definite limitations. For example, these devices are limited with respect to the type and number of exercises that may be performed and the number of muscle groups that are exercised. Additionally, the handles tend to be either too stiff or too flexible, which causes the straps to abrade the sides of the hands.
Also a need exists for a device which provides for arm manipulation simultaneously with treadmill use. The movement of the arms on the treadmill, along with movement of the legs, can reduce the time required for a workout, while providing the same cardiovascular benefit. Additionally, there is a need for a device which is capable of accommodating handle grips which stimulate the muscles used in racquet games and golf, as well as a connection of the elastic straps which will assure the free ends of the exercise device are secured to avoid accidental loosening or separation at the ends of the device.